The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift
by patlynne
Summary: a songfic! max is turning 16 and quite happy with her perfect BF named Sam. what if her ex Fang messes her up? ALL NORMAL!


**my first MR fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
**

**this is an all normal fang-max-sam story okay????????? **

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

Max looks at her reflection in her floor length mirror. Her usual tomboy outfit is being temporarily replaced by a sweet style: rose colored dress with an empire cut, a pretty doll shoes that made her seem smaller and a red ribbon tied around her blond hair. She felt like she's not her usual self.

Well, it's her 16th birthday, and everyone feels like this during these puberty years. She breathed heavily wanting to run away at this very moment. Not because of her party held at a super nice hotel but because of her heart thorn apart.

Someone knocked on her door.

Sam. The Boyfriend.

"You look gorgeous," Sam's eyes looks at her appreciatively. His sweet smile made Max relaxed a little. "I'm so happy I'm your boyfriend."

Max made a face, "Stop the mushy talk Sam. Where's Mom and Ella?"

His smile became wider, "They told me to fetch you. Fetch you using my own car."

"Car? What car?"

"Dad repaired the old Mustang. He wants you to enjoy it."

"That's nice," she commented, though her heart is fixed with anxiety. "Common'."

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says, you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

Sam opens the door of the old ride. Max smiled at him, perfectly feeling fine. She steps inside then Sam closed the door. While waiting for her boyfriend inside, she caught glimpse of a boy with dark hair that falls perfectly in his eyes.

Fang.

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Fang went back to his own car. Inside is his best friend, Iggy, waiting with a dark shades on to hide his blind eyes.

"So she went with weiner Sam?" Iggy asked as Fang starts the engine.

"Yes," he grunted.

"Well, what's the Plan B?"

Fang momentarily closed his eyes. The thought of his Max – incredibly exquisite in a red dress – then smiling at his arch rival makes him furious at hell. He wants so badly to lay his knuckles on the jerk's jaw then drag away his lady love away. Though Max won't like the dragging part.

Well, Max is in the verge of not liking him. Ever since they broke up, all he could see in her eyes whenever she looks at him is complete hatred. And accusations. Accusations like he slept with Lissa and being an old time jerk. Though Max have no idea that Sam is in on this plot. That The Perfect Boyfriend is a demon in disguise.

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_

_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Max is on the edge of screaming. Fang is totally stalking the old Mustang right now. She should be terrified, but instead, she felt like rejoicing. She realized – as Sam held her hand as he drive – that she misses the roller coaster named Fang. That she secretly urged all those times when she and Fang would fight then ended up making out like refugees. She missed it so much she wants to get out of the car.

Too bad he cheated.

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**_

"Wow you're so pretty Max!" her sister, Ella said as they made the entrance at the glamorously decorated hotel lobby.

"Max!" Mrs. Martinez hugs her. "God, I thought Hayden Pannetiere just walked in!"

"Mom!" Max groaned.

"Hi Mrs. Martinez," Sam greeted.

"Sam, I'm glad you're here. Why don't you keep Max a company. I need to greet some friends."

The couple made their way towards the middle of the dining hall greeting all the friends they can. Max is actually enjoying her self until Fang – leaning against a huge pillar - nods at her.

"Can I be excused?" she asked Sam

"Sure."

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_

_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

Fang led Max behind the pillar, the night sky illuminating her dress. Showtime.

"Max, we need to talk," he started because he doesn't know how to start a confrontation.

"About what?" Max is not looking at him. "About how you and Lissa fucked each other? That's old news, Fang."

He breathed to be patient, "I didn't sleep with Lissa. I swear."

"Oh really?" he can see tears on her eyes. "You didn't sleep with her. But what about those pictures, Fang? What about them?"

"Can't you see the bigger picture? Sam is behind all of this!" he caught her shoulders. "I love you Max. It may never be so obvious, but my heart doesn't need evidence."

Then he kissed her, feeling her sweet lips soften underneath. Fang has never felt this huge urge before. His wants were over flowing the rational things. He wanted Max. He loves her.

And he know as she kissed him back that she feels the same way.

_**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'**_

_**And my heart's not breakin'**_

_**'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**_

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as they dance to the floor.

She smiled a bit, "No."

"We can go upstairs and have a rest," his hand flowed to her back. Her spine chilled.

"Go away!" she said ignoring all the stares.

"What's the problem?"

"Is it true? That you plotted the whole Fang-slept-with-Lissa thing?" she's surprised to hear her voice so calm.

"No!" Sam almost hissed. "Look, let's talk somewhere private-"

"No, you go somewhere far away!" Max didn't care if Fang's accusations to her boyfriend is real. All she needs is a reason, to go away from Sam.

And so she did.

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**_

_**Got away by some mistake and now**_

Max rejected Fang twice already. And it sucks.

"Chill man," Iggy offered a can of beer. "You'll move on."

That's impossible.

Then he heard Max's footsteps towards him.

_**I'll be screamin' and fightin'**_

_**And kissin' in the rain**_

_**It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_

_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

"You're here," he said in a soft way.

"yeah....."

But Fang didn't need an answer. He puts his arms around Max then kissed her tenderly.__

_**PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


End file.
